Entrecerrado
by Margot Crow
Summary: UA. OneShot. ItanaruSasunaru. Naruto piensa que su vida no es mas que un sueño, y lo unico que quiere hacer es despertar de el


**Holap!**

**See, ya se lo que piensan, en vez de escribir One-Shot ke actualice, weee, es ke no pude evitarlo, la idea me vino derrepente y termine escribiendo esto, juro ke intentaba actualizar mis demas fics ("intentaba" xD). Ya con este son dos que tienen una conexion con algo depresivo (weno, yo lo veo depresivo, no se ustedes 9.9) espero que les guste, sin saber se me ocurrio la idea de incluir Itanaru (que podria decirse ke es lo principal, ya ke apenas y se menciona el sasunaru) aunke no es muy explicito se entiende lo que hacen xD. **

Disclaimmer:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, toda la santa trama ya fue pagado por derechos de autor por Kishimoto-sama._

**Entrecerrado.**

* * *

Realmente, no se porque he llegado a estas alturas. A este lugar.

Por muy dentro de mi temo a mis decisiones y mis sentimientos, ninguno es realmente el camino a lo correcto, posiblemente, nada en el mundo pueda ser correcto, ni incorrecto. Solo existe, y es ignorado.

Por más que quieras hacerme ver que de verdad hay algo detrás de cada roce de piel, yo solo veo un roce, y nada más. Para mí, no existe un verdadero sentimiento en una acción, todo lo que hacen entorno mió no tiene un significado. No es más que una vida bien actuada, como sueños entretejidos, uno seguido del otro, despertando de uno para vivir otro, esperando el momento en el que todo se vuelva una pesadilla para despertar.

¿Realmente?

¿Realmente quieres despertar?

¿Realmente…quieres eso?

_- Naruto - _

¿Por qué no alcanzo a percibir…el tintinear de las estrellas¿En donde se esconde aquella rosa que enterré junto con los difuntos? Alguna vez quise saber realmente, que era soñar por un futuro. Hubiese soñado por uno, pero no viviría un presente si sueño el futuro. Seria como morir en el pasado, o como si te saltaras un capitulo de la novela que lees.

_- ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto un segundo? - _

Quiero entender, el significado de una palabra. Escucharla y saber lo que quiere decir, escucharla y no dudar de su sonido. Es mucho pedir oírlo, si estas sordo. Es mucho pedir verlo, si estas ciego.

El tintinear de las estrellas que no percibo.

_- Si, Itachi-san - _

Veo fugazmente un desierto perdido; oculto bajo el manto de la noche y el desolado del viento que se lleva consigo el cantar de una canción muda.

Cuando el mundo parece tan grande, y tan vació. Simplemente quieres que se haga pequeño y atiborrado. Irónicamente, siempre buscaremos lo que nunca podremos encontrar, deseáremos lo que no nos es posible desear, pensaremos lo que no podemos pensar, juntaremos lo que no podemos juntar. Todo. Siendo tentado por un hilo delgado de prohibición, incitándonos provocativamente a pasar la delgada línea de nuestro limites.

Y es por eso, que cuando cruzo el límite de tu habitación. Se que caeré en un embriagante y aterrador sueño.

Cubierto de rosas con espinas, siendo tocado y quemado deliciosamente. Desgarrado tan cruelmente que me emociona el esperar del tiempo. Mirando un punto vació de tu cuerpo, tan profundo y sin fondo que parece un hueco.

Tus ojos. Asquerosamente hermosos.

_- Naruto, eres delicioso - _

Soy feliz.

O lo seria, si dejaras de pedirme que siga viéndote. Por que me duele. Porque se que tus acciones no son sinceras, porque se que dentro de tu pecho solo hay órganos que te mantienen con vida. Con una vida artificial, inexistente, subjetiva. Una vida dentro de un sueño, un sueño entretejido de otro, una vida dando otra, despertar y despertar.

Ver como todo a tú alrededor se mueve sin que te vean.

Aunque te tocasen, aunque pensaras que el verse tan seguido forma un lazo con el otro. Aunque creyeras en algún sentimiento fingido. No podemos tocarnos realmente, no puedo tocarte de verdad. Tu cuerpo esta encerrado dentro de una burbuja que no puedo romper, y mi cuerpo esta encerrado en una que tú no puedes ni rozar.

Aunque estuvieses más cerca de tocarme a mí. Aunque pareciera que de verdad me conoces.

Estas aun mas lejos de mis ojos, por más que tocaras, por más que me besaras, acariciaras, tomaras, rozaras, amaras, odiaras, maltrataras, lastimaras, manosearas, y mataras. No llegarías.

No llegarías ni a saber porque lo haces, si tan lejos estoy de tus manos.

_- Ah, I-Itachi-san…. Ah…. - _

Pero, tú no quieres estar cerca de mí.

Solo quieres creer que vives, y que pronto despertaras de este sueño, y nuevamente vivirás.

¿Quieres despertar?

Yo una vez quise despertar, casi lo lograba, pero no logre hacerlo. Lo recuerdo. Tú me ayudabas a despertar, porque estabas muy enojado conmigo y en ese momento aquella farsa de enojo se apodero de ti.

Te habías enojado porque sabias que también visitaba la habitación de Sasuke, sabias que hacíamos lo mismo que tu me hacías. No lo dudas, sabes que lo prefiero a el, por mas que me hicieras gritar de placer y desangrar tu espalda con mis uñas, sabias que mis gritos con el eran el doble de fuertes y que quizás ya necesitaría transfusión por tanta sangre perdida.

Me ayudabas a despertar, tus manos siempre eran los que pasaban por mi piel, y me apretaban fuertemente, me dejaban sin respiración, y miraba como todo se volvía monótono y hueco, mas hueco de lo que todos vemos, lo hueco que es realmente la vida, lo hueco que es todo el mundo, lo hueco que son los sentimientos.

Me estabas matando. Querías matarme. Deseabas matarme. Soñabas con matarme.

Y no lo hiciste.

Al final, simplemente existí. Y todo regresaba a su curso periódicamente. Todo siempre fue lo mismo y ya no volvía a la habitación de Sasuke, solo me tenía para ti, solamente tuyo y nada más.

_- Ah, Naruto…. Ah… Ah… - _

A fin de cuentas, tus pensamientos siempre fueron sobre mí. No había momento que no pensaras en mí, en poseerme. Yo lo se.

Vivir por vivir es lo me muchos hacen, solo vemos el tiempo pasar para ser espectadores del mundo. Lo que vivimos nos parece poco y algo sin sentido, solo estamos ahí, esperando a que nos llegue lo que debemos hacer, simplemente, dejarse hacer.

Nunca entendí, el significado de tus palabras. No había un significado para mí, solo era un sonido sordo que viajaba por todo el espacio y vagabundeaba por los pensamientos de la gente. Nunca le vi un significado a tus palabras.

Ciertamente no las hay.

Ambos sabemos. Que no existen los sentimientos, no hay amor, no hay amistad, no hay confianza, no hay milagros. Sabemos que no existen. Todo aquello es para aferrarse a seguir viviendo y querer luchar para lograr aquel deseo que tenemos, aunque fueses a despertar tarde o temprano.

Creer en los sentimientos, es de ingenuos.

¿Crees que existen los sentimientos?

¿Alguna vez dudas de todos aquellos cuentos para niños? Cuando eras pequeños creías en ellos, porque te engañaban, te engañabas creyendo en ellos ¿A caso los sentimientos no son algo parecido?

Mirarás la otra cara de la luna.

¿Quieres despertar?

_- Dime una cosa Itachi-san - _

Yo una vez estuve apunto de despertar, y ver la verdadera luz del sol encandilar mis pupilas y distinguir el aroma a flores. El perfume de sasuke, al combinarse con mi aliento.

Iba a despertar.

De este largo sueño que me encadena a este encierro.

_- Te escucho - _

Quería verle sonreír, y ver que se burlaba de mí por despertarme tan tarde, y recibir uno de sus regaños por hacerle esperar. Quiero sentir, nuevamente, como acariciaba mis cabellos fraternalmente, viéndome con aquella dulzura surrealista.

Yo quería despertar, de este largo sueño.

Para verle de nuevo.

_- No he visto a Sasuke desde hace unas semanas ¿sabes donde esta? - _

Yo se donde esta Sasuke, lo he visto varias veces a escondidas, sin que te des cuenta, porque me baño para que no percibas su putrefacto olor.

Pero el no ha podido tocarme, ni besarme, ni acariciarme. Se ha mantenido distante y lejos de querer mirarme, cerrando sus ojos serenamente, como si estuviese en un profundo sueño. Yo se, lo que has hecho con el, lo que le has dicho de mi, yo se que le has hecho y por eso esta tan distante de mi.

_- No lo volverás a ver, porque tú eres mió, Naruto - _

No se porque estoy en este lugar, yo no quiero estar aquí.

Estuve a punto de despertar, y ver a Sasuke junto a mí. Yo se en donde esta y lo he visto a escondidas, pero el no me ha podido tocar y se ha mantenido distante. Lo he visto.

Su cuerpo esta ahí. Tirado y bien acomodado dentro del closet, Itachi lo puso ahí. Lo he visto a escondidas y me baño para que no perciba su putrefacto olor a cadáver. Yo se que le hizo a Sasuke, Sasuke pudo despertar.

Y yo también, estuve apunto de despertar, oía como me llamaba mientras las manos de Itachi apretaban furiosamente mi cuello hasta dejarme sin aire. Estaba apunto de despertar.

Pero no lo hice.

Solamente llegue a entrecerrar los ojos.

Y con la vista nublosa aprecie los colores de Sasuke.

_Con los ojos entrecerrados._


End file.
